В прошедшие времена
by M. Mary. M
Summary: Сэм всегда знал: у них с Сарой нет будущего. Но то шутливое наставление, которое дал ему Дин, не желало покидать его мысли. Женись на ней. И маленькая его часть надеялась на это. (Пост-8х22, Клип-шоу ) (Перевод фанфика WinterSky101 "In Time Gone By")


_**Комментарий автора:**_ _После_ _ **смерти**_ _Сары в последнем эпизоде, как я мог(ла)_ _ **не**_ _написать фик о ней и Сэме? Нам надо ещё немного боли, чтобы фэндом продолжал существовать. Название взято из песни «I Dreamed a Dream» - Les Miserables, а сам фик содержит две строфы из неё._

 _О, и я позволил(а) себе выбрать второе имя Сары, поскольку оно не упомянуто в сериале._

 _Дисклеймер: я не владею «Сверхъестественным»_

 _ **Комментария переводчика:**_ _Очень печально, что в отечественном фэндоме так мало фиков по этой паре. Приходится заимствовать их из англоязычного фэндома._

 _Перевод стихотворного текста выполнен мной, а не взят из интернета_

 _I dreamed a dream in time gone by_

 _When hope was high and life worth living_

 _I dreamed that love would never die_

 _I dreamed that God would be forgiving_

 ** _Я мечтала о прошедшем времени,_**

 ** _Когда сильны надежды и стоит жить;_**

 ** _Я мечтала о бессмертной любви_**

 ** _И что Бог сможет простить_**

— Привет, милый, — раздаётся голос позади Сэма. Он улыбается, когда руки обнимают его за пояс. — У тебя найдётся время для меня?

— Для тебя у меня всегда найдётся время, — отвечает Сэм, отворачиваясь от собрания книг бункера, и обнимает её. — Привет, Сара. Я не заметил твоего возвращения.

— Я только что вернулась. Мне нужно было взглянуть на это произведение искусства, — Сара вздыхает. — Мне оно не нравится, но отец считает иначе, поэтому, скорее всего, мы приобретём его.

— Отстой, — голос Сэма наполнен сочувствием. — Но, в конце концов, тебе не нужно тратить целый день на поиски твари, выпотрошившей уже троих детей.

— Да, похоже, тебе досталась худшая часть работы, — отвечает Сара. Сэм смеётся. — Тебе нужна помощь?

— Думаю, я знаю, что это, — отвечает Сэм. — Мне только нужно обсудить с Дином пару деталей. Но сейчас я свободен, и мы можем делать всё, что пожелаешь.

— Всё, что пожелаю? — в глазах Сары дьявольский блеск. Сэм ухмыляется, когда она тянет его к дивану. — Абсолютно всё?

— Абсолютно всё, — подтверждает он. Сара толкает его на диван, садится к нему на колени и напористо целует. Сэм отвечает на поцелуй; он _очень_ рад, что Дин сейчас на охоте с Касом, в двух штатах отсюда.

Все мысли вылетают из головы, но затем Сара запускает пальцы в его волосы и слегка тянет, привлекая его внимание.

— Если мы можем делать всё, что пожелаю, то я хочу, чтобы ты поцеловал меня, хочу забыть своё имя.

Сэм смеётся.

— Думаю, я могу это сделать, — отвечает он и целует её _именно_ так, как она любит, проникает языком в её рот _именно_ так, чтобы она наслаждалась этим, скользит пальцами под её рубашку, вверх по спине, между лопатками — одно из самых чувствительных мест, — Ты помнишь, как тебя зовут? — он шепчет ей на ухо.

— Что? — ей не хватает воздуха. Сэм смеётся и нежно целует её шею. Сара еле слышно стонет, когда его губы спускаются ниже и ниже, приближаясь к ключице. Она тянется, чтобы расстегнуть блузку, но Сэм останавливает её.

— Дин никогда не простит нас за секс на диване, — шепчет он. Сара только стонет в ответ. Сэм слегка отстраняется. Это привлекает её внимание.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — спрашивает она, дразнящими движениями задевая его растущий член.

— Ты не могла понять мои слова, — голос Сэма лучится довольством. Сара кривится.

— И? — спрашивает она. Сэм кусает её нижнюю губу.

— Думаю, от моих поцелуев ты теряешь контроль над собой.

— Думаешь, я не могу держать себя в руках? Я покажу тебе «потерю контроля», — затем её губы настойчиво накрывают его, руки скользят под его рубашку, а её движения — она знала — очень сильно отвлекали.

Через минуту Сэм понимает: Сара что-то ему говорит.

— Что? — переспрашивает он удивлённым голосом. И слышит прекрасный, звенящий смех в ответ.

— Думаю, от моих поцелуев ты теряешь контроль над собой, — в голосе Сары звучит насмешка, и Сэм запоздало понимает: это была месть за его слова.

— Хорошо, мы оба невероятны. Как тебе это? — идёт Сэм на компромисс. Сара снова смеётся.

— Мне нравится, — она устраивается на груди Сэма. — Я люблю тебя, — шепчет, её голова прямо напротив его сердца.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, — отвечает Сэм. Несколько минут они сидят в тишине, затем он начинает говорить:

— Знаешь, что Дин сказал мне в нашу первую встречу с тобой? — Сара качает головой и садится рядом с Сэмом, соскальзывая с его коленей.

— Что он сказал? — спрашивает она. Сэм улыбается воспоминаниям.

— Он сказал: «Сэм, женись на ней», — Сара смеётся. — И я хочу это сделать. — Сэм встаёт с дивана и опускается на одно колено. Сара приоткрывает рот от удивления.

— Сара Блэйк, — Сэм предельно серьёзен, — ты, вполне возможно, самое лучшее, что когда-либо случалось со мной. Ты всегда была рядом, когда никого другого не было, ты помогла мне избежать нескольких серьёзных ошибок. Ты помогала мне решить все проблемы, как мои, так и Дина. Ты часть нашей семьи уже много лет. Ты всегда была рядом со мной в прошлом, и сейчас я спрашиваю, будешь ли в будущем, — Сэм достаёт из кармана коробочку и открывает её, показывая кольцо. Когда-то оно принадлежало его матери. Обычно его носит Дин, но, когда Сэм рассказал брату о своём намерении сделать Саре предложение, Дин снял кольцо с пальца и настоял: Сэм должен дать его Саре. Она, по-видимому, узнала кольцо, и у неё перехватило дыхание.

— Сара Элизабет Блэйк, — Сэм смотрит ей в глаза, — окажи мне честь и стань моей женой.

— Да, — шепчет Сара. Сэм улыбается, слёзы счастья наворачиваются на глаза, когда он надевает кольцо на её палец. У неё по щекам тоже текут слёзы. Затем на её лице вдруг отражается паника, и Сэм не может понять, что случилось, пока Сара не начинает хвататься руками за горло. _Она не может дышать_. Сэма охватывает паника, ему кажется, что это заклинание; он бросается к дивану, стараясь найти ведьмин мешочек, пока Сара пытается вдохнуть. Сэм не может ничего найти, слёзы радости сменяются слезами скорби и страха и стекают по его щекам.

— Сара! — он умоляет. — Сара, не оставляй меня. Как я буду жить без тебя? Сара, _пожалуйста_!

Но его мольбы оказываются бесполезны, и лицо Сары приобретает фиолетовый оттенок, она уже не пытается вдохнуть. Слишком поздно. Она ушла.

— Нет, — шепчет Сэм. — Нет! Сара, пожалуйста! — она не отвечает, больше никогда не ответит.

— Сара! — пытается крикнуть Сэм, садясь в кровати. Имя теряется в ужасном кашле. Но ему всё равно, потому что в это мгновение он действительно думает, что может спасти Сару, _он может спасти Сару_ , всё, что нужно, — действовать быстрее.

А затем приходит понимание: это был просто сон. Он не может спасти Сару. Шанс уже упущен.

Сэм всегда знал: у них с Сарой нет будущего. Она ему нравилась, но время было неподходящим для них обоих. Сэм ещё не отошёл от смерти Джессики, Сара недавно потеряла мать. Но то шутливое наставление, которое дал ему Дин, не желало покидать его мысли. _Женись на ней_. И маленькая его часть надеялась на это.

Но годы спустя, когда он вновь встретил Сару, она уже вышла замуж, и у неё была дочь. А теперь Блэйк мертва. И Сэм потерял даже тень шанса, который у него когда-либо был.

Он знает, что должен пройти испытания и закрыть врата Ада, но боится, ему кажется, что он слишком изнурён и не сможет сделать это.

 _And still a dreamed he'll come to me_

 _And we will live the years together_

 _But there are dreams that cannot be_

 _And there are storms that cannot weather_

 ** _«Он придёт, — я всё мечтаю, —_**

 ** _И годы будет со мной»._**

 ** _Но не все мечты сбываются,_**

 ** _И не выстоять перед каждой грозой._**

 _ **Комментрарий автора:**_ _Я монстр, знаю. Как будто это было недостаточно мучительно. Надеюсь, вы ненавидите меня не_ _ **слишком**_ _сильно. До новых встреч!  
_ ** _  
_** _ **Комментарий переводчика:**_ **** _Сомневаюсь, что ещё когда-нибудь буду переводить работы этого автора._


End file.
